stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stratergy Against Different Types of Massers
This Page is welcome for different types of Stratergy. Give Yourself the Credit. Swordwrath Massers simsim40's Stratergy Get Albowtrosss with Blazing Bolts. If the opponent retreats get a magikill with all abilities at destroy him. Note: Swordwrath massers are usually Noobs who just finished Stick War 2. Spearton Massers Ok, REMEMBER, SPEARTON MASSERS ONLY ATTACK THE STATUE. That kind of strategy is annoying to those who are non-massers which are fair players. If you hate massers, join the clans like Team Zenith, Peak of Potencia, etc. So, build 12 speartons (actually, this is my strategy) then 3 merics, magikills, and castle archers. Also remember to protect and control your magikill because the electric wall damage the speartons for about 2 bars. 3 magikills with electric wall equals to 6 bars. Also resilence your statue so that the statue will hold for a long time. Place 3 castle archers so that the speartons die fast because of splash damage. MAKE MINERS FIGHT TOO so they can help the speartons. So the opponent has 2 options; 1. The opponent will retreat. 2. The opponent will continue or surrender. If he choose no.1, Bring a scout (swordwrath or anything else). Then if the opponent's army is weak, its up to you to attack or rebuild your army. =) OK. Thats how to fight spearton massers. P.S. Dear Admins, If there's something wrong, please edit for the viewers. Please erase this letter if the section is finalize because this section can be edited. Thanks, A wikia contributor :) Shadowrath Massers Create Allbowtross with Blazing Bolts to kill them instantly Archidon Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Ok,they will most likely play defensivly so buy 5 speartons and a magikill,blast the archidon or poison them. should kill all of them. Albowtross Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Create Enslaved Giants or Giants. Magikill with Electric wall and Explosion should also help. Meric Massers Enslaved Giant Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Create some Shadowraths then research Shinobi until it is level 2 then use it against the giants which will leave them with nothing. Bomber Massers simsim40's Stratergy If you figure out the opponent is a bomber masser then '''don't '''order any slow units stick to Swordwraths, Crawlers, Archidons and and shadowraths. Onc the opponent strikes garrison. Build miner walls and pray they don't break. After the blasts the masser will have few defences and will try to make more bombers. Make sure to finish him of right after the explostions. Daltonwarrior's strategy Build walls and at least 2 castle archers. Make sure that area of effect won't effect your units behind it. Train a few speartons in shield wall to fortify your walls (make sure they're far ahead enough so the walls won't be affected, use shield bash if they target the wall), and it should keep small waves of bombers out temporarliy with your walls and castle archers. After that, train 2 magikill and have as many archidons as possible. If you're sure all he's doing is spamming bombers, don't bother researching poison. After he has low quantites of bombers that your speartons can withstand without shield wall and your archidons and magikill can quickly kill them, CHARGE AND DESTROY THE STATUE! Crawler Massers If they go early crawler mass,then research swordwrath with rage,if they go bombs get some archidons too. If they go late game,buy a magikill and either electric wall or blast them,it will kill on Impact. Juggerknight Massers Create some Allbowtross with '''Blazing Bolts or Eclipsors '''to finish them off instantly. Dead Massers Create lots of Merics with cure, after that you may create some Archidons w/o Fire arrows or you can create some magikill with all his powers to kill them instantly. Eclipsor Massers You can train some GiantsWith Growth Level 2 ,Deads w/o Poison Guts,Archidons w/o Fire Arrows,Allbowtross w/o Blazing Bolts,Eclipsors or Magikill with all Abilities. Marrowkai Massers simsim40's Stratergy Marrowkai massers are the lamest. To defeat them get tons of Shadowrath and Stealth. Attack with all the Shadowrath. A massacre of bonemen will take place. Chaos Giant Massers Medusa Massers Miner Massers